A Little Wolf in a Lion's Den (ON HOLD)
by nyxtricks
Summary: When Sansa's world slowly crumbles down around her, she finds comfort in the people she never would have expected. Keeping her armours firmly in place, will she ever escape the Lion's Den. [On Hold. Sorry guys)


**Author Notes: **I've been out of the writing game for a while now so I apologize if it's not up to the usual standard of writing. Naturally I accept constructive criticism but I will not tolerate anyone flaming this fic. I have no idea where I am heading with it but I hope you enjoy the ride! Also I will be using snippets from the show, but I'm putting my own spin on things.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Alone<strong>

The door closed behind her with a thud, the only sound to shatter the aching silence. Sansa sank down to her knees, for once not caring if her dress became crumpled. Her head was in her hands and her hair fell down over her shoulders, coming loose from the braid she'd worn atop her head. Try as she might, she couldn't get the image of her father's head falling from his neck. It had happened so fast, before she'd even had time to register what had happened. Yet when the blade came down, that bit seemed agonisingly slow.

A single sob racked from her chest. She wanted to mourn for him, more than anything. He had been her father, the only man in her life who she'd ever truly looked up to and now he was gone. It seemed ever since the late King Robert Baratheon had entered Winterfell her family had began falling apart. Bran, Rickon and Robb all stayed behind at Winterfell along with their mother. Sansa missed them each day. Jon had gone to the wall to take the black and even though he wasn't her favourite brother, she'd have given anything to see even his face right at that moment. Arya had taken the journey to Kings Landing too, yet she was nowhere to be found.

She really was alone now.

She wiped her eyes and pushed herself up off the ground. Sansa knew if she was to survive this place she couldn't very well sit on the floor and weep like the silly girl they all thought her to be. She had to appear strong, she knew how to be courteous, half of the things she'd spoken in Kings Landing recently had been false courtesies. She didn't doubt for a second that the Queen had seen through most of them, if not all. Sansa knew she'd have to become stronger, use her courtesy as an armour. Hide behind that and most importantly, become believable.

She glanced at her appearance in the mirror, appalled by what she saw. Her face was red, her eyes blotchy and her hair looked as though she'd ran a comb through it the wrong way. She took the brush from the stand and began to thread it gently through her red hair and with each stroke, she found herself calming. Her skin lost its red tint as she drew breath more easily, and though her eyes were still puffy she began to look more like the Lady she was supposed to be, and less like a lost little lamb.

"Sansa..?" A knock came on her chamber door. She didn't need to open it to know who the voice belonged to on the other side of it. She took a deep breath before heading to the door and creaking it open ever slightly. Tyrion glanced up at her, she could see in his eyes a strange kind of sadness. He'd always been the kindest to her, but she'd fast learnt to never trust a Lion. "I came to see if you are alright."

"I'm very well thankyou, My Lord." Came her reply, though it was flat and without much feeling. She felt her armour slap into place. She could do this, act like the pristine girl she was supposed to be. She would reel off anything to her captors, as that was how she saw them, to try to keep them somewhat appeased.

"Very well…?" He knotted his brow together, never once taking his eyes from hers. "You are suffering from shock, at the very least."

"Shock, My Lord?" She questioned, trying to sound confused. "I am sorry but I do not think I understand. I am very well and I am not suffering shock of any form." How could she be shocked? Joffrey had gone back on his word. She was angry, she'd believed he would let her father go but him changing his mind? No, that hadn't shocked her at all.

"Sansa… Your father…"

"My father was a traitor." She said flatly, trying to make her eyes seem hard as stone. "His Grace was right in the sentence he chose."

"You do not believe that." Tyrion eyed her, hard. Trying to discern whatever it was she was playing at. "You may mourn, he was your father. There wouldn't be a person here who would hold it against you."

_Joffrey would love to see me cry over it. I shall not give him that satisfaction._ She thought to herself, although she simply said to Tyrion. "I do not mourn traitors," before shutting the door softly and barring it.

* * *

><p>Tyrion looked at the closed door, scarcely believing what had just happened. He didn't believe for one moment that she believed her father was a traitor. Yet he wasn't sure what she was doing either. Was she trying to keep everyone at a distance? He could hardly blame her, she'd lost everything since coming to this cursed place. Now she was stuck in Kings Landing, not a soul to turn to and the remainder of her family miles away. A baby Wolf in a Lions den.<p>

"Keep her safe. Even from him." Tyrion spoke to the man standing beside him. "Do whatever you must."

Cold grey eyes looked down at Tyrion, he could also understand why Joff liked having around. The Hound was a frightening man. Everything about him made even Tyrion want to shy away and hide. The scarred facial features of the man was enough to frighten grown men, but his stance, the way he stroked the handle of his sword as though he would draw it at any moment. His whole demeanor was enough to frighten anyone, though Tyrion found it was his eyes that was most unnerving about him. Always cold, always full of hate. Except when he looked at _her_. When he looked at Sansa, there was a fierceness about them. Nothing of the coldness or hatred remained, but what was left. Tyrion was not sure.

The Hound nodded once, sharply and briefly, but most certainly a nod. Tyrion didn't doubt for a moment that the man would do anything to keep her safe


End file.
